


Scars from the past. Love from the present

by space_vashoth



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Angst, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, except for cole
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-05 00:32:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14605251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_vashoth/pseuds/space_vashoth
Summary: Meraan Adaar finally decides to continue his life after years of wandering. He moves to Haven after getting a job at Skyhold Univsersity, there he meets Dorian Pavus. Terrible experiences don't let them see how much the other is attracted to them.Rated E for possible sex scenes in the future.





	Scars from the past. Love from the present

Meraan got off the taxi, two small boxes on one arm and a big suitcase on the other, a bag hanging from his back. These were all the things he had, everything he owned.

“I hope this is all worth it”, Meraan sighed as he started walking towards the three-story building in front of him. He entered the main hall when he remembered. “ _Mierda, ¿cómo voy a subir con todo esto?_ ”. The building had no elevators and his new apartment was on the third floor. He had no other option than to try not to fall while holding all those things. He was about to take the first step when he heard two laughing women enter into the building, stopping him in his tracks. He hoped the women would just walk past him and not notice how stupid he was for trying to carry so many things at once.

“Excuse me, sir?”, one woman said in an Antivan accent. “Do you need help?”

“Ah… uhmm.” Meraan’s body stiffened and his brain had stopped working. “N-no, not realy.” He tried to laugh to make the situation less awkward, but was interrupted by a pair of hands taking one of the boxes. “H-hey, th-those are fragile.”

“Don’t worry”, answered the other woman with an Orlesian accent. “It will be less likely to drop if you don’t hold them all together.” The redhead chuckled. “Come on Josie, I’ll take this box and you take the other.”

“It will be fine, my name’s Josephine and my friend here is Leliana.” The woman smiled at him as she took the other box from his arm. “You’re our new neighbor?”

“Y-yes, I’m moving into apartment 3F. The name’s Meraan.” He smiled back and took his suitcase in both arms, taking the steps.

“Ahh, the haunted one”, said Leliana.

“Le-Leliana! Don’t talk like that, you’ll scare him off.” Josephine tried to laugh. “It’s not really haunted, at least I hope so”, she said to him.

“I know it’s not, but everyone else seems to think so. That’s what made it so affordable. Well, that and the fact that the heating doesn’t work.” They stopped in front of his apartment door and he took his key out of his pocket to open it.

“So… What brings a Qunari to the city of Haven?”, asked Leliana, putting the box on the kitchen counter.

“Wh-what?”. Meraan almost tripped. “What makes you think I’m Qunari?”

“Well… you’re really… tall, taller than anyone I’ve seen. And your eyes look almost purple”, replied Josie.

“Right, well I’m Tal-Vashoth not Qunari, I was born in Antiva. And well… I’m starting my PhD. at Skyhold University and I’m going to give some classes there, hopefully I make enough money to pay the bills.” Meraan started unpacking the boxes, some plates and glasses he put in a cupboard, some pictures, and a…

“I don’t want to intrude, but if I may ask. What’s in that little box?”. Josephine walked over to him. “It looks beautiful.”

“N-nothing, it just brings some old memories.” Meraan laughed awkwardly, he didn’t know why he still kept it, everytime he looked at it he saw… “It belonged to a friend.”

“Come on Josie, we should let the man settle in.” Leliana put a hand on Josephine’s back, guiding her to the door. “If you need anything we live in the apartment in front.”

“We could talk over brunch if you like”, offered Josephine as she closed the door.

“Sure.” Meraan didn’t hear the door close, he was staring at the little box. “Just an old friend”, he said sighing deeply as he left it in a drawer.

It didn’t take much to get everything set, after that Meraan took a shower. It had been a long journey from Orlais and he just wanted to get clean and go to sleep, but as he left the bathroom he felt his stomach growl. He didn’t have any food so he decided to the grocery store, wherever the nearest one might be.

It took him longer than it should’ve to get there, Haven’s streets were a mess and not as straightforward as they appeared on the map. Meraan didn’t buy much stuff, just some premade meals he could quickly heat the next few days. He didn’t have any means to prepare a proper meal, but fortunately the apartment came with a microwave.

When he got back home, it felt weird having a home again, Meraan heard something move inside.

“An old memory from a friend, he keeps it, but doesn’t like seeing it.” A soft voice spoke, it felt like it was next to him. “Sparkles kept in shadows. Thorns sink in when he looks at it, blood spilling, not his, but that makes it worse.”

“Is someone there?”. Meraan turned on the lights and went to the fridge to store the food, he didn’t get an answer. “Must be my imagination, all this must be making me nervous.”

After he finished eating he went to sleep. A mattress on the floor came with the apartment, but he needed to buy real bed soon.He got in the bed and took his phone out.

“I’m all settled in sis”, he started texting. “Already met some neighbors.”

“Good. Aly says hi.” After that she sent a pic of their little sister surrounded by books and papers. “She's a bit overwhelmed with pre-med lol.”

“Tell her things get worse.” Meraan paused a moment, he didn't know if he should ask her this. “Is dad alright?”

“Meri, you have his number, you should ask him yourself. It's been 3 yrs. He’s never been mad at you.”

“I know. I just can't do it, not yet.”

“Fine.” She replied. “He’s just like always. You know dad. Always hurting himself at the farm lmao. He misses you. We all miss you.”

“I’m sorry… I miss you guys too.” He felt sad, it's been years since he has seen his family, but things hadn't let him go home. “Good night. Neighbors want to have brunch. Need to wake up early ”

“What did you do with my little brother?”. She texted. “Brunch and waking up early? Good luck”

After that, he tried to sleep, but what the voice had said was all over his mind. Sometimes he could hear it next to him again.


End file.
